Field helmet mounted optical devices, such as night vision devices, are designed for a wide variety of uses. Users typically operate the night vision device in a variety of positions, such as standing erect, lying flat on the ground, sitting in a cockpit of an airplane, hiding behind protective cover, and so forth. Given the variety of positions a user may operate a night vision device, it would be beneficial to provide adjustments for tilting (i.e., rotating) and translating the optical device with respect to the field helmet for adapting the night vision device to the body orientation of the user.
Additionally, helmet mounted night vision devices frequently require translational adjustments with respect to the field helmet to accommodate anthropometric variation of multiple users or to accommodate additional equipment worn by the user, such as, gas masks or glasses.
Thus, there is a continuing need to further develop devices for adjustable and/or removable mounting of an optical device to a field helmet in the interests of enhanced functionality, cost and convenience.